Forum:To do list
Let's get some stuff written down that needs to be done. I'll be happy to help with templates, etc.. #Get a new nav menu up. What content categories are we looking at? : Current plan is to focus on F3 and FNV for now, eventually extending it to the further games. But so far, I've thought of different play styles for the DLC's, ways to play them, how to make them bearable, including a proper guide for various ways of surviving hardcore mode as that's a large part of NV. :But other current ideas involve weapon tiers, weapo advantages like what Clyde added to the Plasma Pistol page, and by extension, perk guides, what ones synergise well with others. These are only preliminary ideas, and hopefully the forum page I set up earlier will start to pick up with ideas soon enough, and having this place as a sister wiki from the very start will make it much easier to set up. :So I can say that current category are ones we already use on Nuka, e.g weapons, games, and then unique ones like play styles once the serious editing begins. -DragonBorn96 (school system doesn't let me log on) ::How do you want to set up the nav menu? By game for now? Like so: * Blog:News|News ** Blog:News|Recent news ** Special:Createblogpage|Submit news ** Blog:Community news|Community news ** Category:News|More... * Fallout games ** Portal:Fallout|Fallout ** Portal:Fallout 2|Fallout 2 ** Portal:Fallout 3|Fallout 3 ** Portal:Fallout: New Vegas|Fallout: New Vegas ** Portal:Fallout Tactics|Fallout Tactics ** Portal:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel|Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel ** Portal:Van Buren|Van Buren ** Fallout series|More... * Portal:Fallout: New Vegas|Fallout: New Vegas ** Fallout: New Vegas add-ons|Add-ons (DLC) ** Fallout: New Vegas quest walk-throughs|Quest walk-throughs ** Fallout: New Vegas video walk-throughs|Video walk-throughs ** Fallout: New Vegas location walk-throughs|Location walk-throughs ** Fallout: New Vegas character builds|Character builds ** Portal:Fallout: New Vegas|More... * Portal:Community|Community ** The Enclave Wiki:Administrators and moderators|Administrators ** Special:Chat|Chat ** The Enclave Wiki:Chat|Chat rules ** Forum:Index|Forum ** Help:Contents|Help ** The Enclave Wiki:Policies and guidelines|Policies and guidelines ** The Enclave Wiki:Projects|Projects ** Blog:Recent posts|User blogs ** Special:Leaderboard|Wiki achievements ** Portal:Community|More... Something like this? The Gunny 20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 21:03, May 9, 2012 (UTC) : Aye, having that up will likely give us a clear focus when making pages. If you need the rights to edit it, then I'll give them to you. 21:14, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::You can add them if you want. Go to the admin dashboard, click on "Top Navigation" and paste the contents of above (all the line with the asterisks, including the asterisks, just like they are) into the page and save. That should do it. The Gunny 20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 20:52, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I managed to set up the forum header templates, as well as add the Community portal. I had a look at the Nuka infobox templates and my head nearly imploded, so someone else will have to look at transferring the coding over, as my knowledge of infoboxes is rather basic. -- 17:44, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :I've done them before. You'll have to make sure a few extensions are enabled by Wikia for them to work. I'll check what is needed again if you give me a list of the infoboxes you want ported over. The Gunny 20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 18:04, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::God I'm slow at replying. I've had a look through the list, and there's more than I originally thought, but I'd say the following would need to be ported: * Character infobox * Quest infobox * Weapon infobox * Perk and trait infobox * One's for the DLC's * Creature * Consumable * Location * Armor If I've missed one that you think should be included, port it over aswell. They can always be removed if they prove to be redundant. -- 19:34, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok. I'm a little busy this upcoming week, but I'll at least get started by next weekend. I'll also look up those extensions again. You'll have to ask Wikia to handle them. The Gunny 20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 04:27, May 14, 2012 (UTC)